


Castiel - Ecstasy

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Clothing Kink, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Riding, Tie Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, riding angel of the lord, on top of a Male character of your preference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel - Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Castiel - Ecstasy  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Castiel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Castiel/ Male character of your preference  
> Warnings: NSFW, explicit sexual content
> 
> I wanted to work on something smutty, but for reasons I decided it wasn’t a good time to finish my Team Free Will sucks series. So I continued with my streak of Cas fanart instead, and this is the result.

  

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vandlp1088/65386299/6057/6057_original.png)

For full size click on the images.

 

This fanwork is also posted **[here in LJ](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/2399.html), ** and [**here in Tumblr**.](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/77486014688/castiel-ecstacy-full-size-versions-in-ao3-and)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be really appreciated.


End file.
